cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Gary the Snail
Gary is fictional character in an animated TV series, SpongeBob SquarePants. The character is an anthropomorphic sea snail created and designed by animator Stephen Hillenburg and voiced by Tom Kenny (who also provides the voice of SpongeBob and other miscellaneous characters). He lives as SpongeBob's 'pet' snail, but SpongeBob is often seen treating him more like a son, and Gary is often shown to have superior intelligence, possibly being the smartest character in Bikini Bottom. He acts as a loyal mascot, being able to do things such as cook for and prepare SpongeBob for his occupation and often solves problems that he cannot. It is discovered that he enjoys eating human food, despite not always responding to this. Gary was the first character to appear in the series. The character received critical acclaim, being involved in other media such as plush toys and achieving popularity from both children and adults. Character The character Gary is a sea snail with a prominent shell and red eyes, who sometimes leaves a trail of slime behind him. Gary and his owner SpongeBob SquarePants live in a "pineapple home" in the fictional Bikini Bottom,. Gary vocalizes like a cat (although other characters are able to communicate with him). Like SpongeBob, Squidward is often annoyed by Gary, who interrupts him in many ways such as leaving slime in his relaxation area. In one episode, Gary appears to be attracted to Patrick and Spongebob thinks that Gary has abandoned him, but the truth is that Gary wanted the cookie that had been in Patrick's pocket for days. It is also unknown whether or not Gary has a profession, but his most significant activity is watching television, and has a slight liking for human food. Gary is also very energetic and kind-hearted, even where are times he has undergone a transformation. In the PC version of the Spongebob video game Battle for Bikini Bottom, it is said in a trivia game that Spongebob found Gary on his doorstep, though oddly, this has never been shown or even mentioned in any episode. Role in Spongebob Since SpongeBob was a little boy, he has taken the ownership of Gary. Spongebon realized he made a big mistake when Gary kept trying to eat him. Now, everyday they have a huge fight so Gary doesn't eat spongebob. In "Have You Seen This Snail?" Gary runs away from SpongeBob because he realizes he will never eat SpongeBob. Gary wanders aimlessly in search of a new person to eat, until he is found by an elderly woman who pampers and Gary eats her but she punches him whilke she was in his stomach and Gary spit her out and ran ack to Spongebob. Gary speaks mostly with cat-like meowing (except on one occasion, where he roared instead of meowing), although SpongeBob is shown to understand what Gary is saying, which is shown to be a very rare trait in the show, in comparison to the other main characters. Gary has only been heard speaking English three times: Once in "Sleepy Time" in his own dream, once in "The Secret Box" where he says "Err...How come I can never successfully eat you?.". Category:Spongebob SquarePants Category:Characters Category:Tom Kenny